


New Cologne

by PurpleBastard



Series: Staticmoth Shorts [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Vox wears his new cologne to his weekly date with Val.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Staticmoth Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	New Cologne

It was their weekly date night and as always they would meet at "Tru Blu", Hell's most popular and upscale steakhouse. Vox was standing in his bathroom getting ready. He had bought a new cologne that he hoped Valentino would enjoy. The clerk in the perfume boutique had told him it was the latest scent and it would surely make his lover climb all over him. Vox was counting on it and the thought of Val climbing onto his lap to smell his neck was an intoxicating thought. He reeled himself in as he applied the scent to both sides of his neck, just below his screen. He couldn't show up to their date all hot and bothered right from the start. Although, he knew one glance at Val and he would be in such a state regardless. His lover always knew how to dress to drive him mad with love and lust. Good thing Vox was strong willed and could control himself. 

Vox sat in their usual corner booth at the steakhouse. He checked his watch, claws clicking on the table. As always, his lover was late. The day Valentino was on time would be the day Hell froze over. When the moth finally showed up Vox's annoyance melted away. Val was dressed in a tight black dress that hugged all of his curves. That paired with high heeled pumps and flawless makeup, how could Vox stay annoyed. It was simply impossible. 

"Sorry I'm late Voxxy. A shoot took way longer than expected and I forgot my phone in my office." Val leaned down to kiss his lover when he stopped inches away from his lips.

"Is something wrong?" Vox looked concerned as his lover was not moving.

Val inhaled deep and slow, moving his head closer to Vox's neck. The cologne Vox was wearing tonight. It was intoxicating. A sugary sweet scent with a hint of peach. Val felt drunk within seconds and he couldn't stop smelling his lover.

"Your cologne..." he murmured in a low, husky tone of voice.

"It's new, got it today. You like it?" Vox beamed happily.

Val slid onto Vox's lap "I love it." he purred and buried his face against his neck.

"Uh Val...we are in a public place..." Vox flushed a bit red. 

"Since when do you care about that?" the moth murmured, latching on to Vox tightly. His demeanor almost that of someone who was drunk at this point.

Vox did care about how he carried himself in public. Always looking sharp. Always holding himself to a higher standard. Being the best business man in Hell. But right now he didn't care who was watching them. Not with Val glued to him like this. He was very surprised and a bit confused by the other mans behavior. He had never reacted like this before to his other colognes. The tech demon softly asked his lover if he was still in the mood for food, to which Val simply shook his head. When Vox felt Val kiss his neck he knew what had to happen. Sending a message to his driver to bring the car around, he gathered Val in his arms and effortlessly stood up. Vox might be much shorter than Val but he carried the taller man without an issue. Cradling the moth in his arms, he left the restaurant and climbed into the waiting limo outside. 

That night his moth was literally all over him.


End file.
